mastodonsocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Neo Rules To keep Neopets a clean place to be the following things are NOT permitted. Any offending accounts will have their messages removed and their accounts permanently deleted. #Posting any offensive or sexual messages of any kind. This includes: profanity, disgusting or violent situations, insults/harrassment of players, hentai, sexual orientation, sexy pics, sexual symbols (especially symbols that represent male or female body parts), or any kind of *naughty* talk. (and using spaces, symbols or creative spelling to try to hide those words is not fooling anyone.) #Neopets is not a dating agency: Posting any offensive or sexual messages, including while role-playing as your pets. This also includes sexual role-play, advertising dating/mating/marriage websites, dating guilds, or chat boards for you or your Neopet. Neopets is not the place to try to find a boyfriend/girlfriend for yourself, your friend or your Neopet. We do not condone the posting of message boards that invite other users for *naughty" or *hot* chats or other such inappropriate offsite activity, even by implication. #Impersonating Neostaff or claiming to have special influence with members of the Neopets Staff. Remember—Neopets staff will never contact you through instant messengers, phone calls, private neomails or personal emails. The only way we will contact you is through the neopets.com email address or from the account, theneopetsteam. And we will never ever ask you for your password! #Neo-sitting (babysitting pets, petsitting, account sitting) or any other scam used to get people's passwords. #You may not sell, trade, give or buy a Neopets account or pets for Neopoints, money, Neopets' Items, or anything else. Do not ask people to share an account with you, or offer to share yours. Do not ask or offer passwords either. This almost ALWAYS winds up with someone losing items or NP. #You may not offer web design (such as making banners, dolls,blinkies, guild layouts, etc)or other services and use Neopets images or materials to earn money, Neopoints, or Neopets' Items. This is a violation of Neopets copyright and trademark rights and is strictly forbidden. #Asking for passwords or attempting to gain access to other peoples accounts in any way (such as asking people to change their email address to your email address). Neopets will NEVER ask for your password. #Any kind of password or shop scamming including: Posting any website that asks for passwords, fake login pages, or anything that tells you to change your email address. This includes advertising cheats or links to cheat websites, guestbooks, etc. #There are no quick and easy ways to get rich in Neopets. You may not cheat or scam in any way. This includes the following: Promising other players items or neopoints if they vote for a certain Neopet in the Beauty Contest. Promising people money-making tips or million Neopoint secrets and then giving them nothing in return is a scam. Encouraging people to do the same is even worse. Do not buy, trade or sell alleged secrets or tricks anywhere on Neopets. #Promoting paid advertising for any other web sites. #Party boards or outside chat rooms of *any* kind, including advertising for them on other websites, instant messengers, guild parties, party role playing or anywhere else. Using spaces or symbols to try to hide that word is not fooling anyone. #Do not discuss religious or political views anywhere on Neopets. #Do not spam the message boards, guild boards, or other site areas. This includes Chain Letters of any kind! #"Hell" and "damn" are in fact NOT allowed, despite our big, babbling response in a past Editorial saying it was okay in certain forms. (Acronyms containing the words are also not allowed, just like acronyms containing profanity are not allowed.) While our answer was the rule at one point in time, the words have just been misused too much and the rule had to be changed to disallow them completely. So, regardless of how you use them, "hell" and "damn" are no longer allowed. Keep in mind: Contrary to what many people claim, no one has ever hacked into Neopets, accessed user information, accounts or usernames. The ONLY means by which a user can have an account stolen is when they inadvertently or intentionally gives away their password. For Online Safety Tips, please read our Golden Rules page. For Password Security tips, visit our Security Help page. Remember don't enter your Neopets username and password on a non-Neopets site. If it doesn't say www.neopets.com in the URL, then it is not Neopets. If you spot anything that isn't right and our monitors haven't addressed the problem, please notify us using this form and it will be removed ASAP. Category:Information